Halloween Totally Spies
Contribute *Add a Video *Add a Photo *Add a Page *Wiki Activity ShareWatchlist Random page Recent changes=Halloween= Edit *History Comments0838pages on this wiki Halloween is episode 21 of Season 3. Contents http://totallyspies.wikia.com/wiki/Halloween# show Characters *Clover *Samantha *Alexandra *Jerry Lewis *Mandy *G.L.A.D.I.S. *Stella *Evil Ghost *Mrs. Vanderfleet *Chuck Vanderfleet Synopsis Clover is babysitting Chucky, the obnoxious son of her mother's best friend, on Halloween night, but luckily she is able to rope Sam and Alex into hanging out with her so it will not be such a drag. The girls take Chucky trick-or-treating in the eerie gated community he lives in, but none of the neighbors seem to be home. They find out that the neighborhood is associated with a curse, which manifests itself after Mandy summons a spirit. The inhabitants are turned into ghouls bent on destroying the spies. Clover unwillingly becomes a hideous ghoul, undergoing another painful transformation, and Mandy becomes the ghost's queen! Can Sam and Alex survive the zombie attack and turn things back to normal before Chucky's mother gets home? In a b-story Jerry is going to his first ever Halloween party and seeks the girls' advice on costumes. Gadgets *Catsuit *Compowder *Ever Expanding Bubble Gum *Exploding Candy Corn *Helicopter *Smoke Screen Wand Trivia *References to the rank of queen in “Totally Spies!” **“Beauty Is Skin Deep” -- Miss Vanity is an ex-beauty queen. **“Creepy Crawly Much?” -- Alexandra is selected to be the queen of Max Exterminus. **“Green with N.V.” -- Natalie Valentine calls the 3 spies “16 year old popularity queens”. **“Halloween” -- Mandy is selected to be the queen of the Evil Ghost. **Ice Queen Perfume **“Malled” -- Samantha refers to Mandy as a “beauty queen”. **“Mime World (Jazz Hands Return - Part 3)” -- Samantha is selected to be the queen of Jazz Hands. **“Queen for a Day” -- Tassara and the Beverly Hills High Homecoming Queen. **“So Totally Versailles!” -- Mandy believes she is Marie Antoinette. She is selected to be the queen of Mr. Auguste. **“Stuck in the Middle Ages with You” -- Clover is selected to be the queen of the Black Knight. **“The Iceman Cometh” -- Clover is referred to as an ice queen by Daryl and Gelee. **“WOOHP-Ahoy!” -- Clover is selected to be the pirate queen of Salty Schooner. *Pink / Violet Hair **Cosmo (“Astro-Not”) **Ice Solina (“Evil Ice Skater”) **Madison (“First Brat”) **Milan Stilton (“Evil Heiress Much?”) **Miss Skrich (“Totally Spies! The Movie”) **Mrs. Vanderfleet (“Halloween”) **Muffy Peprich (“Evil Sorority”) **Nadia (“Evil Gymnasts”) **Robbie Guthrie (“Spies vs. Spies”) **Sagan Hawking (“Aliens”) **Tammy (“I Hate The Eighties”) **Tara (“Feng Shui Is Like Sooo Passe”) **Violet Vanderfleet (“Baddies on a Blimp”, “Evil Bouquets Are Sooo Passe”) **Wera Vann (“The Wedding Crasher”) *Alex makes a reference to the Terminator series. *"Vista Verde" translates to "Green View". *Clover does not wear her catsuit in this episode. Retrieved from "http://totallyspies.wikia.com/wiki/Halloween?oldid=51940"Categories:*Season 3 Category:Totally Spies Category:Babes Category:Cartoon Babes Category:Totally Spies/Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Holiday/Episodes Category:Halloween/Appearances Category:Halloween/Episodes Category:Totally Spies/Halloween Episodes Category:Monster High Category:Toonpedia Category:Jennifer Hale Category:MediaMass